


Red Roses

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Romance, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the shoes, wrote the fic

 

John sat in his chair reading the paper and waiting for Sherlock. They were going out for dinner and were going to be late if Sherlock didn’t hurry up. John was just about to go and see what was taking so long when Sherlock came out of the bedroom. He was dressed in one of his tight fitting black suits with a dark red shirt that made the pale skin on his neck and face seem to glow. Without a word, Sherlock walked over to stand in front of John. He slowly lifted one long leg and placed his foot on John’s lap. John looked at the unusual shoe encasing his lover’s foot and smiled.

“I believe it is custom to give roses to one’s partner on an anniversary.” Sherlock said.

John caressed the toes peeking out of the shoe, his smile turning predatory.

They never made it to dinner.


End file.
